


What is love?

by onceable



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Confessions, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, First Crush, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, Fluff, ITS FLUFF I PROMISE, Kissing, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Suggestive Themes, its only rated teen and up bc the kiss is kinda hot, nielsung are bros, nielwink and ongnielhwang are besties, onghwang are just there being supportive boyfriends, so are cloudwink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceable/pseuds/onceable
Summary: daniel finally finds out what love is and how it feels like, after spending years yearning for it. and it came in the form of a small beautiful boy, who shook his heart like nobody and nothing else.





	What is love?

**Author's Note:**

> one night i was missing nielwoon while listening to what is love and that's how this was created.. i also ran out of lyrics so i changed some and put some of my own words :c special thank you to my friends who've motivated me and helped me with the plot, this couldn't have been done without them <3

****_**Every day, I feel love only in the movies**_  
_**Or in books or dramas**_  
_**Mmm, that’s how I learned love**_  
_**My heart keeps racing as if it’s my story**_  
_**My heart is pounding and fluttering**_  
_**Mmm, I’m so curious, I’m going crazy**_

 

 

It was a Friday night, 3 days before the start of his 3rd university year and Daniel was sat down on his couch, covered with his warmest blanket, watching an episode of his favourite drama. He wasn’t really a fan of romantic dramas, but ever since both of his best friends Seongwu and Minhyun started dating, he started to feel especially lonely, so he seeked comfort in sappyness.

He was giggling at the cheesyness of this episode, the lead male being utterly sweet to his lover and showering them in presents and love. The mix of comedy and romance made Daniel’s heart swell and made him smile so hard his cheeks started to cramp. He’s a very empathic person, so movies and dramas would always get to him no matter the content. His heart was getting warmer and warmer the more the episode progressed, with the two leads now laying in bed, having deep talks and giving each other’s soft kisses every now and then, reminiscing their old times. But then, a sudden wave of realisation hit him once again.

Daniel has never experienced romantic attraction towards anyone in his entire life. When his friends would come to him gushing over their crushes or when they would rant about their crushes, how they’re not loving them back or something, he would always try to give the best advice he could. But at the same time, it felt weird to him.

_“How come all of my friends had a crush on someone but me? Why am I the only one that’s never had a crush on someone?” Daniel came to his older brother Jisung, asking him those questions. Since the elder had a couple of boyfriends before and was the most reliable person in his life, Daniel always felt like he could give him some advice about any subject the younger was dealing with._

_“Hyung, what do I need to do to have a crush on someone? Seriously, I’m over 20 years old, all of my friends are dating, yet here I am. Alone. And venting to you for the 2756th time.” Daniel sighed as he slumped down on the couch right next to Jisung._

_“Oh Niel..” Jisung said with a small smile on his face, ruffling his hair. “Why do you want to have a crush so bad? It’s not really all that lovely you know.”_

_“I know, but even if it’s not pleasant at least I would still know how it feels like to love someone. Why has love never visited me, hyung?” the younger huffed and crossed his arms like a baby._

_“Having a crush on someone doesn’t happen when you want it to happen, it’s out of your control Daniel.” Daniel was about to cut him off, but Jisung continued “It comes sooner to some people, comes slower to other people, it all depends on the people you’re surrounded with. But I promise you that one day, a boy will shake your heart and you will start smiling unconsciously because of him. Patience is key.” Jisung said, while looking straight into Daniel’s eyes, giving Daniel his most heartfelt advice. He knew it sometimes troubled him._

_“I guess, thanks for always listening to me hyung.” Daniel sighed, not wanting to discuss the subject anymore._

_“I’m always here for you, kiddo.” Jisung said and poked Daniel’s cheek, smiling like a big brother would._

 

 

 

 ****_**Ooh, some day**_  
 _ **Will these things happen to me too?**_  
 _ **When will that be? Who will it be?**_

 

 

 

 _from Jihoon_ : “Wanna play Fortnite in 10 minutes, hyung?”

 _from Daniel_ : “Sorry Hoonie, but I’m not really in the mood tonight ://”

 _from Jihoon_ : “PLEASE don’t tell me you’re watching another one of your dramas because everyone you know except for me is out on a date and now you’re feeling sad again because you haven’t had a crush on anyone since birth while the two leads are kissing.”

 _from Daniel_ : “.................Maybe……………………………….”

 _from Jihoon_ : “I will end you...” Daniel smirked reading that, “...keep the door unlocked, I’ll be there in 5 minutes”

 _from Daniel_ : “Thank you :(“

_________________________

Daniel could always count on Jihoon when it came to this subject. Jihoon had a boyfriend, but they broke up years ago and he hasn’t been with anyone since, so to some extent Jihoon knew how Daniel feels, since he hasn’t had a crush on anyone since.

After Jihoon came, surprised him with pizza and both boys finished eating it, Daniel turned to Jihoon and said “I really wonder what’s he gonna look like and how he’s gonna be.”

“Who?” Jihoon looked at him confused.

“My future crush”

“Well, what’s your ideal type?”

“I don’t know? I guess I never really thought about it. since if I would have an ideal type, that would make me feel even worse knowing I’ll never meet someone like that.”

“Understandable,” Jihoon nodded “but you still must have something you look in a boy.”

“Hmmmm… I’d like it if he was smaller than me, it would be cute if I could cling on him, also older. Definitely older, I don’t wanna date a brat” Daniel said looking up at Jihoon and smirking.

“Huh, did you just call me a BRAT?” Jihoon threw a coushin at him, while Daniel giggled.

“Relax relax, it was just a joke.”

“It better have been.” Jihoon pulled a fake angry face. The two of them would always tease each other like this.

 

 

 

 _**What part of the world is he living in?** _  
_**When will I get to meet him?** _  
_**I don’t know when or how we will meet** _  
_**But I wonder how it will feel like** _  
_**I think it’ll be really nice** _  
_**Better than the movies or dramas** _

 

 

__

The first day of his 3rd year at university has arrived. The campus was full of new younger students and also a lot of alrady familiar faces.

“Hey Daniel!” Minhyun yelled his name while Seongwu was waving at him.

Daniel smiled when he saw his two best friends, who’ve been there for him at all times. Daniel, Seongwu and Minhyun were childhood friends, all 3 from the same street in the same neighbourhood. They’ve practically known each other since birth and always kept 0 secrets from one another.

He jogged to the two younger boys, excited to see them after not spending the entire weekend with them.

“Hey guys!” Daniel said smiling widely at his two best friends. “Ready for another year of living off coffee and getting education?”

“We were born ready” said Seongwu smiling, while looking into Minhyun’s eyes and giving the boy a soft kiss on the lips.

“If I knew you were gonna do that, I wouldn’t even ask in the first place” Daniel scoffed.

“Oh c’mon” Minhyun said lightly nudging Daniel and wrapping his arm around his shoulders, bringing Daniel into his arms. “We’re getting you a boyfriend this year, trust us.”

Daniel smiled uncertainly, “I trust you both but, we’ll see how that goes.”

“Oh, you will definitely see.” said Seongwu smiling and hitting Daniel lightly on his chest. “Now let’s go to class”

 

 

 _**I wanna know, they say it’s sweet like candy** _  
_**I wanna know, they say it feels like flying** _  
_**I wanna know know know know** _  
_**What is love? What does love feel like?** _  
_**I wanna know, they say you smile all day** _  
_**I wanna know, they say the world becomes beautiful** _

 

Daniel, Minhyun and Seongwu all walked into their class and went to sit down in their favourite row of the classroom, when they saw a small boy with the most delicate features sitting down on the seat right next to theirs. They’ve never seen the boy before, it was a pretty small class so everyone was close to each other, kept in touch and knew each other.

 

All three of them sat down on their respectative seats, Seongwu nudging Minhyun asking him does he know who the guy is and Minhyun mouthing a “No”.

“Daniel” said Minhyun whispering, “Do you know this guy?”

Daniel looked at the figure of the small boy, but since the boy’s had his head deep in his notes, he couldn’t see his face.

“Beats me” he shrugs, “It must be a transfer student or something. I’ll introduce myself first.”

Daniel was really social, he loved meeting new people. He was the type of person that loves everyone, but also everyone loves him back. Everyone who’s hung out with Daniel before had nothing but positive things to say about the boy.

“Hi, excuse m-” Daniel couldn’t even finish his sentence, before the boy turned to Daniel and looked at him, striking his heart in an instant.

Daniel felt like his entire world flipped over. The beauty of the boy standing 10 centimeters next to him had him overwhelmed in every single way possible. His beautifully shaped eyes, his plump luscious pink lips, his soft cheekbones, sharp jaw-line, soft skin, well toned body and well defined nose all made Daniel feel like he transcended into another world. The one where only Daniel and the boy were in it and he was staring at the boy, feeling completely breathtaken by his presence and etherealness for what felt like centuries. His mouth opened slightly, forming a tiny gasp. His heart went from beating at a normal rate, to acting like it’s on a race track. It was filled with so much warmth, warmth he never felt before, warmth that started radiating out of his body, the warmth he thought he would never feel.

“This is it” Daniel thought to himself, “Finally, after all these years, could this be it? Is this _my moment_? Is this _love_? ”

Maybe it was a bit too early to call it love, but Daniel didn’t care. This is the first time in his life that someone ever made him feel like this. Made him feel like he was walking on clouds, made him feel like there’s a garden of the most beautiful tulips and roses blooming inside of his heart. He felt like there was a swarm of butterflies in his stomach, all making him feel like he was about to float in to outer space if he didn’t grab on to something heavy quick. Daniel’s heart was jumping around, stomach flipping continously. His cheeks and ears both started going rosy and heating up with every passing second.

It was _love at first sight_ , the term he heard so much about, but never thought he would experience it.

“Um, are you okay? What’s wrong?” the boy spoke to Daniel, who’s still feeling like he is in his own universe.

“Oh right, I should probably introduce myself since I’m a new student! My name is Ha Sungwoon and I just moved here.”

 _Ha Sungwoon_. Daniel would definitely remember that name.

“Hello! My name is Hwang Minhyun and this is my boyfriend Ong Seongwu!” said Minhyun with Seongwu smiling at his boyfriend’s introduction while waving at Sungwoon.

“Ooh, nice to meet you Seongwu and Minhyun! And who is-?”

Sungwoon waved in front of Daniel’s eyes, smiling. Minhyun quickly slapped Daniel’s shoulder, finally bringing him back to this world and snapping him out of his enchanted state.

“Oh umm uhh I’m sorry, I got too lost in my thoughts” Daniel laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his head, “But nice to meet you! I’m Kang Daniel and those are my best friends. We’ve known each other since our early days.”

“Kang Daniel” repeated Sungwoon and Daniel felt like he could faint just from how sweet his own name sounded rolling off’ Sungwoon’s tongue. “That’s a really pretty name, not surprised since you’re a pretty boy yourself.” said Sungwoon, winking at Daniel.

Daniel’s eyes widened, cheeks blushed and his heart stopped beating for a couple of seconds. He felt like he was malfunctioning, he couldn’t believe that the most beautiful boy he has ever seen in his entire life just called him pretty and winked at him.

Sungwoon smiled to himself at his reaction, “Sorry if that was too sudden, I just wanted to let you know. I appreciate cute boys, I’d say the same to your friends but they’re already dating so I don’t wanna come off the wrong way. Both of you look like such a cute couple though.”

“Thanks” said Minhyun and Seongwu in unision, giving each other a peck on the lips.

“Cute” chuckled Sungwoon to himself, “and what about your boyfriend Daniel?”

“Oh” Daniel looked down, “I’ve never had a boyfriend before, never had a crush either really, well except for now yo-” Daniel gasped and quickly covered his mouth. He can’t believe he almost confessed to the boy he just met 10 minutes ago. “ _Get it together Kang Daniel, since when were you this much of a disaster?????_ ” Daniel thought to himself.

“Awwww” the elder pouted and patted Daniel’s shoulder “Don’t beat yourself up over that love”

“ _LOVE????????_ ”

“I’m sure you’ll find someone soon, there’s plenty of attractive boys out there.”

  
“Yeah, like you.” Daniel mustered all of his courage to say that, he panicked internally immediately after saying letting out the last word, wondering how Sungwoon is gonna take it. Meanwhile, Minhyun and Seongwu both gasped at the same time, it was the first time they ever saw Daniel like this. It was a whole new experience.

“I’m flattered you think that way Daniel” Sungwoon smiled widely and pat his thigh to which Daniel’s ears went bright red.

“The class is starting now, you flirts” said Seongwu and both Daniel’s and Sungwoon’s cheeks flushed.

“Well, let’s focus on it then shall we?” Sungwoon winked, spinning his pen in his hand.

 

 

 

 **_Just imagining this right now_ **  
**_Just thinking about it makes my heart explode_ **  
**_Mmm, makes me so happy_ **

 

 

 

After the class ended, all four boys got up from the seats and left the classroom. The halls were swarmed with students running to their other classes and a lot of noise to the point all four of them couldn’t even hear what the other had to say.

“God, what kind of energy possessed these freshmen?? I swear the younger they get the louder and messier they are.” said Seongwoo, finally catching his breath making the rest of them chuckle.

“I know right, things weren’t even like this at my previous university and that one was full of students.” Sungwoon turned around and looked at the campus space.

“What university did you even come from?” asked Minhyun.

“I used to be a Seoul University student, but things got out of hand and I needed a change.” Sungwoon said and then looked at Daniel “and boy did I get a change.”

Daniel’s cheeks and ears flushed in an instant, he immediately averted his gaze to the ground, afraid that the boys are going to see his panicked reaction. He kicked his feet and asked “What kind of things got out of hand?” while his eyes were still on the ground. His cheeks were hot, but if he cupped them then everyone would see how blushy he got at Sungwoon’s words and the last thing Daniel needed was for Seongwu and Minhyun to tease him about it for the rest of his life.

“Well, you know how competitive things are over there. I can’t even enjoy my days off without constantly being pressured into studying. It’s just not for me really.”

“Ahh, I see.” Minhyun said and Seongwu and Daniel nodded together.

“Well then, you’re going to have a nice time here. It was nice meeting you Sungwoon.” said Seongwu with a smile on his face.”

“Nice meeting you, hyung!” said Daniel, finally looking up from the ground, his flushed face gone.

Sungwoon flashed the biggest smile at all three of them, especially at Daniel. “Nice meeting you too guys, I’ll head off first, if you don’t mind.”

All three waved to him, as the finger of the small boy kept getting further and further away from them, eventually disappearing in the crowd of young students.

“Wow, even his back beautiful” said Daniel, admiring Sungwoon’s figure.

“Look who finally has a crush” Minhyun squished Daniel’s cheeks and made awwing sounds.

“Shut up Minhyun hyung.”

Minhyun chuckled at the younger’s reaction and hugged him tightly, ruffling his hair. Indeed, he was super happy for him. He knows how much Daniel has been suffering recently thinking about how no one was meant for him and he wished he could do something efficient to take Daniel’s mind off those thoughts, but now that the younger has a crush Minhyun’s heart is relieved.

“And?” asked Seongwu, patting Daniel’s back.

“And what?”

“Is it everything you thought it would be, love I mean?”

“Yeah.” Daniel smiled to himself, showing his two front teeth. “It’s exactly what I imagined, is this how you two feel?”

“If it’s a feeling that you never want to leave you, if it makes your heart warm and makes you happy no matter what, then yes. That’s exactly how Seongwu and I feel like” said Minhyun and turned to Seongwu to give him a soft kiss on the lips.

“I actually find you two cute now” Daniel said and started walking first already ahead of the boys.

“Did you not find us cute before” Seongwu fake pouted and started walking with his arms around Minhyun’s shoulders, catching up to Daniel.

“I did, but I was jealous before. I still am because I don’t know how exactly one gets a boyfriend now, I have a crush but what’s the next step? How do I make Sungwoon like me?”

“Are you kidding me right now, dumbass?” Minhyun chuckled at Seongwu’s words.

“Hey what was that for? Why am I a dumbass now?”

Seongwu gave up at trying to explain already. “Minhyun, you tell him”

“Daniel” Minhyun turned to the younger boy “Did you really not see him going heart eyes for you?? I honestly felt like you two had a competition going on about who’s heart is gonna burst first”

“Don’t lie to me hyung, it’ll get my hopes up.” Daniel looked to the ground again and pouted.

“Good” Minhyun lifted Daniel’s head and made direct eye contact with him “You should get your hopes up because this time it’s okay to do so. He has feelings for you too, Daniel. It’s definitely not one sided. Seongwu and I could both feel it.”

“I hope you’re right, honestly I really do.”

“When was I ever even wrong?”

“You caught me there” grinned Daniel as all three of them were coming closer and closer to their houses, sun setting behind the orange lit picturesque hills, making the scenery look like it’s out of a youth film.

 

 

 

 **_I might just cry_ **  
**_Mmm, I’m so curious, I’m going crazy_ **

 

 

 

Jisung was sitting on the couch, his legs crossed watching the most recent episode of Knowing Bros, when he heard Daniel coming in and practically yelling his name. The boy came into the living room almost running, immediately jumping on the couch and scooting closer to Jisung.

“Hyung, you will literally never believe what happened. My moment finally came, I finally have a crush.”

Jisung’s eyes lit up so brightly as soon as those words came out of Daniel’s mouth and a gasp formed on his face. He was shocked, but in the best way possible because finally what Daniel has been yearning for, for so long finally arrived and he couldn’t be more happy for Daniel if he tried to.

“Are you for real??” Jisung slapped his thigh gently, “You’re not kidding right?? Please say you’re not kidding Daniel”

“I’m not kidding hyung!! I’m serious” Daniel said with such relief that he had to take a deep breath before he could continue his sentence, at least I think it’s a crush, but it has to be a crush because I never felt this way before and oh my I literally can’t process this at all like-”

“Calm down first please, I don’t wanna call 911” Jisung cut Daniel off before younger boy actually passes out from how fast he’s talking, without even taking pauses to breathe.

“Right, I’m sorry.. I just got too excited about it” Daniel takes one more deep breath, while Jisung is fixing his hair, smiling at him like the proudest bigger brother.

Jisung crosses his legs again, hugs the pillow closest to him and looks at Daniel ready to immerse himself in to whatever happened today. “So tell me all about him them, who’s the boy that shook Kang Daniel’s heart”

Daniel bites his lips, smiling because he still can’t process everything and believe that it finally happened. “God, he’s genuinely the prettiest man I’ve ever seen in my whole entire life. He has the most beautiful brown eyes, plump lips and also cute cheeks. He’s smaller than me but he’s also well built and he’s older, also he’s such a flirt, he made me blush almost immediately after speaking to me.”

Suddenly, Daniel stops speaking and gets flustered all over again, thinking about how Sungwoon called him “love” earlier when they were in class.

“Are you getting flustered just thinking about him right now?” Jisung smacked Daniel’s shoulder, “Yah, Kang Daniel, it’s like I don’t even know you anymore”

“Stop that, I’m only gonna get even more flustered and you don’t want to see that”

“Alright alright, I’ll stop, but please continue talking” Jisung said cupping his own cheeks and bringing his elbows to his knees.

“He just radiates such warm, caring energy. It’s like I was with the sun itself the entire time. He constantly made my heart feel warm and I just feel so overwhelmed by it. I already miss him so much and it’s been like what? 2 hours since I last saw him.”

“Aww Daniel, why don’t you just message him though?”

“Maybe I shou- wait. Fuck. I forgot to ask for his phone number, what do I do now?? I don’t even know when our next class is going to be.”

“You fool, I take back what I said earlier. You’re still the same Daniel, just lovestruck.”

“Hyung, this isn’t funny, I wanna speak to him”

“Relax Daniel, you won’t die just because you won’t hear for him in like, 2 days.”

“You’re right, you’re right” Daniel sighs in defeat “….. but what if I do?

Jisung cupped his cheeks and said “You will not, don’t be so dramatic.”

“Says you..”

“And what about it?”

………

 

The next day Daniel decides to text Jihoon and tell him about what happened, he felt bad he forgot to do it immediately but he was just way too overwhelmed that he forgot about anything else.

 

 _from Daniel_ : Jihoon, are you here?

 _from Jihoon_ : I’m at the library hyung, but yes. What’s up?

 _from Daniel_ : Jihoon you will literally never believe what happened today like. I don’t even think it’s gonna be the last thought on your mind

 _from Jihoon_ : What???? Ori got lost????

 _from Daniel_ : No!!!!!! What the fuck is wrong with you!!!!!! You can’t just say that

 _from Jihoon_ : You said yourself it wouldn’t even be the last thought on my mind so that’s why I said it but fine, I take it back and now tell me what the hell happened

 _from Daniel_ : I…….. I actually have a crush

Jihoon snorts out loud at that, making everyone turn their eyes at him, judging him. He whispered “Pardon me” as quiet as possible.

 _from Jihoon_ : Hyung, it’s not April Fool’s Day yet, tell me what happened seriously or I’ll stop replying

 _from Daniel_ : I’m serious Jihoon, I met this guy at uni today, he’s a transfer student and my world honestly stopped spinning for the whole time I was at uni with Seongwu and Minhyun.

 _from Jihoon_ : Well then, what’s his name?

 _from Daniel_ : Ha Sungwoon. I swear on my life Jihoon, no one ever made me feel like this before

Jihoon’s eyes widened at the name.

 _from Jihoon_ : Wait, Ha Sungwoon? Do you have a photo?

 _from Daniel_ : Yeah, one sec.

 

Daniel sent him a photo and Jihoon couldn't believe it.

 

 _from Jihoon_ : I can’t believe you have a crush on Sungwoon hyung, he’s one of the people I see most in this library. We met when he took the last book that I wanted, we bickered over it and it was quite funny thinking about it now. But yeah, we got really close since then, we text on a daily basis.

Daniel couldn’t believe his eyes right now, one of his best friends has been friends with his current crush this whole entire time and he never once thought about introducing Sungwoon to Daniel.

 _from Daniel_ : What the.. and you didn’t think once about introducing me to him??

 _from Jihoon_ : I did, hyung!! But you weren’t listening to me because you were busy, so I ended the story.

 _from Daniel_ : Oh, sorry :( but.. do you have his number? Maybe?

 _from Jihoon_ : Yes, knock yourself out hyung ;)

 _from Daniel_ : Thank you and don’t wink at me, wink boy.

 

 

 

 **_Where is he? I miss him so much_ **  
**_I don’t think I can stand it anymore_ **

****

 

It’s been a couple of days since Jihoon gave Daniel Sungwoon’s number. The boy just couldn’t make himself call the older, he didn’t even know what he was so stressed about. They could just talk like regular friends, get to know each other etc. But this crush hit Daniel harder than he ever expected a crush would hit him. He didn’t know what to do because Sungwoon completely took over his mind and his heart. When he finally got the courage to call Sungwoon, almost a whole week after meeting him, Daniel still hesitated for a second.

He thought a lot about what Seongwu and Minhyun said, how apparently Sungwoon has feelings for Daniel too. Though that seemed impossible to him because he thought Sungwoon was out of his league (which is a big lie), he still decided to trust his best friends and go through with this.

He hated the idea of not doing anything with his first ever crush, just because he was scared. He knew how important timing is and he thought that this is a once in a lifetime opportunity since he felt like if he loses this chance, love won’t come to him again. It might be too early, but the younger doesn’t know how to deal with this.

“Right okay, I’m just gonna talk to him like a regular friend. No confessions, no gay panic moments. Nothing. Time is precious, but it’s way too early. Control yourself Kang Daniel.” He said to himself in hopes of not blurting out how Sungwoon makes him feel like he’s the only boy on Earth right into Sungwoon’s ear.

He paced nervously in his living room, scared of pressing the call button.

When he finally pressed it, he put his phone next to his ear and thought to himself, “What if he doesn’t answer?” “What if he doesn’t even recognise me?” “What if he ends up telling me it was all just a joke?”

“Oh boy, this is a mistak-” And in that moment, Sungwoon picks up the phone and Daniel feels like he’s going to pass out because of how nervous he is.

“Hello? Who is this?” said Sungwoon with the softest voice ever, eliciting sparks in Daniel’s heart.

“Oh, ummm” Daniel bites his lip, “It’s Daniel, Kang Daniel from university” His voice is shy and soft, being scared that Sungwoon won’t remember him. It’s an irrational fear, because Sungwoon is already head over heels for the younger boy.

“Oh, it’s Daniel! It’s nice to hear from you” Sungwoon’s voice sounded so cheerful, which finally made Daniel calm down. “How did you get my phone number though?”

“I uhhhh-” Daniel scratched the back of his head repeatedly, “I got it from Jihoon, Park Jihoon. He told me you guys met in the library and that you’re pretty close”

“Ohh, Jihoonie! Wow, I should be thankful to him. Now I have an angel’s phone number saved.”

“Oh God, here we go” Daniel thought to himself.

He really really tried to just talk to him like a friend, ask him about stuff etc; but as soon as Sungwoon said that, Daniel got so many butterflies in his stomach his knees actually started shaking. He couldn’t believe two things at that moment. First being that Sungwoon called him an angel, the second one being that he’s so in love with the boy he almost got lightheaded when the older called him an angel.

“Stop that.” Daniel said rather fast, “I’m not the angel here.”

Daniel wanted to change the subject fast, now getting scared of the fact he might actually accidentally confess knowing himself, but Sungwoon chuckled at him, making Daniel’s thoughts leave his mind again. He could tell Daniel speaking fast was because he made the boy flustered, which was exactly his goal. “Lies, if you’re not the angel here then who is?”

Daniel didn’t know what to do now, so he just decided he would play along. He thought of his decision as a very very risky one, one that could cost him a lot, but with all the hints that Sungwoon is dropping, it wasn’t completely impossible that he wasn’t feeling like Daniel was, right?

“That would be you, Sungwoon hyung”

Now, Sungwoon was the one at a loss of words. His own name and the word “hyung” never sounded sweeter to him than they did at that moment, rolling off Daniel’s tongue. His heart started beating faster than expected and he couldn’t do anything but giggle.

“How about we’re both angels then, baby?”

“Oh my God.” Daniel really couldn’t believe it nor take it anymore, this boy was going to be the death of him he thought of himself.

“Listen hyung, I really tried my best to ignore it, but you really need to stop calling me all these pet names because it’s making me fall for you at a rate faster than I already am and my heart might just blow u-” And in that moment, Daniel closed his mouth faster than he ever did in his entire life.

_"Oh God. What the fuck did I just do? Did I just confess to him? What the fuck!!!!! Why did I do this, what the fuck!!!!!!!!!!!!”_

Silence.

Daniel was already starting to panic big time, but then his thoughts were interrupted by Sungwoon’s heartfelt giggle, bringing him back to reality.

“Hyung, hyung I-I’m so sorry, I really didn’t mean to say all that I-” but then he got cut off by Sungwoon.

“That’s exactly what I wanted to hear from you Daniel, don’t worry.”

 

 _"What does he mean by that?_  "

 

“What?”

Daniel’s heart calmed down, but now he was just perplexed. What did Sungwoon mean by that’s exactly what he wanted to hear from him? Is it really possible that he was feeling the same?

“Well, I also feel like my heart might blow up because of you Daniel”

It was Sungwoon’s turn to panic now, though he acted all flirty and confident, the truth is that he is feels about Daniel exactly the same way Daniel feels about him. Daniel makes his heart race, makes him flustered, makes him feel like they’re the only two people on this planet. Sungwoon had boyfriends before, but none of them could ever equal to the love he’s already feeling for Daniel. It feels like he finally found his soulmate, his other half, the one who completes him. And he was adamant at making Daniel his.

Meanwhile, Daniel was absolutely losing his mind. He felt like his entire world was about to shut down because he couldn’t phase what was happening right now. His feelings for his first ever loved one are actually reprociated? And that by the most gorgeous boy he has ever seen in his whole entire life? “What even is reality?” he thought to himself.

“Hyung-” he says in the softest, smallest voice ever, “Do you mean to say that-”

“Yes” Sungwoon cuts him off, “Yes, I do mean to say that. I like you Daniel, I like you a lot.”

 _I like you Daniel, I like you a lot._ That was the only thing looping on Daniel’s mind right now. It threw out every single other thought he had and nothing meant more to him more than this moment. He felt like he was dreaming and no matter how many time he pinched his own cheek or his arm, it still felt like a dream.

“I’ve liked you ever since you turned your head to me and I first laid my eyes on you. Even though me saying this it sounds like us meeting first happened months ago, when it’s only been not even a whole week, it’s true. No one shook my heart faster and made my world spin faster than you did. Which is why I feel like even though it’s been such a short time, it needs to be expressed.”

Daniel’s heart was beating so fast, he was convinced Sungwoon could actually hear his heartbeat through the phone. The only thing he could mutter out was “Hyung, I really-” before the older cut him off once again.

“I guess it was love on first sight? Which never happened to me before, so I never knew it was stronger than actual love itself that takes ages to grow. And it’s been so strong that you have been on my mind constantly. No one else but you, I was wondering when you would finally contact me. Or how the hell would I find your number. I didn’t even know Jihoon was your friend” he chuckles, “or I would’ve asked him right at the start, but you caught me to that”

“Hyung, and don’t you dare cut me off this time.” Sungwoon giggled lightly and apologised.

“I feel exactly the same way. It’s true that it’s only been such a short amount of time, to the point it almost feels ridiculous that we’re already confessing to each other. I never believed in love at first sight, almost started to not believe in love in general. Simply because I never had a crush on anyone before you. I thought that even if I ever do have a crush, it would take months for me to be certain it’s a crush and for me to confess. But you just came into my life out of no where and flipped my whole entire world. Honestly hyung, it kind of feels scary. How is it that we already feel like this over each other, when don’t even know much about each other? I guess love really doesn’t choose, it just attacks huh.”

It sounded like Daniel was worried about all of this and he really was. This is the first time that he’s feeling like this, he’s just unsure of what to do. He knows there’s people out there happily married from love at first sight, just like there’s people out there happily married who took their time during their crushing on each other phase.

Sungwoon nodded in understanding and explained “I’m unsure too Daniel, it feels crazy letting ourselves into this when we only just met. Let’s get to know each other first and then we’ll see. How does that sound?”

“I would love that, hyung” Daniel said while grinning from ear to ear.

 

 

 **_They say it’s sweet like candy_ **  
**_They say it feels like flying_ **

 

****

Sungwoon and Daniel spent the next couple of weeks getting to know each other and hanging out together, whether it was alone or with Seongwu and Minhyun. They tried their best to put their feelings aside and only focus on building up a friendship first. They found out a lot about each other. Sungwoon found out Daniel was really into dancing and was a really good at b-boying. Daniel showed him a couple of his dancing videos which would always leave Sungwoon speechless and Daniel getting complimented and praised by Sungwoon, making the younger’s ears all red and hot.

Daniel found out Sungwoon was really into music, just like Daniel himself. Sungwoon showed him a couple of his self produced and self written songs, which Daniel adored, every single one of them. He wanted them downloaded on his phone right now, so he could constantly loop them and make one of Sungwoon’s songs his ringtone and alarm tone. He kept humming them around Sungwoon, just to prove the boy how much he actually liked them which always made the older smile in gratitude, it would sometimes even make him blush.

One night Daniel was doing his usual routine, which was relaxing and watching his favourite drama after a long day. Watching it this time had a different effect on him, since now he knows what love is and how love feels like. However, after watching a couple of scenes, he found himself daydreaming about Sungwoon and him, imagining them doing the same stuff the two leads are doing which made the impatience inside of him grow, until he decided to text Sungwoon.

 _from Daniel_ : Hyung?

 _from Sungwoon_ : Yes, Daniel?

 _from Daniel_ : Umm I, I was thinking and….

 _from Sungwoon_ : Are you saying you want to go out on an official date?

 _from Daniel_ : Maybe so………

Daniel’s heart started feeling uneasy again, he was more than ready to go on a date with Sungwoon, but what if the older still needed time? What if Sungwoon still wants to wait? To his relief, that isn’t the truth.

Sungwoon starts smiling at his screen, already feeling giddy at the thought of going out on a date with Daniel.

 _from Sungwoon:_ Cutie

 _from Sungwon_ : I thought you’d never ask

 _from Daniel_ : I was scared you weren’t going to feel the same way.. but let me ask it officially

 

Daniel then stops texting Sungwoon, and calls him. When the older picks up, he finally says the faithful words “Hyung, would you like to go out on a date with me?” full of confidence and not shaking for the first time ever.

“I would love to go out on a date with you Daniel” says Sungwoon, warmth spreading throughout both of their hearts and bodies, both of their wait for this moment finally ending.

 

 

 

 _**It’s sweeter than candy** _  
_**It’s true that you smile every day** _  
_**It’s true that the world becomes beautiful** _

 

 

 

It’s only a couple of minutes before Sungwoon arrives and picks Daniel up, but Daniel is an absolute nervous wreck. He had no idea what to wear at first, but Seongwu told him to go with a casual style and Minhyun helped him pick his outfit.

“Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!!!!” Daniel repeated those words to himself like a mantra, while pacing around the living room, his hands on his mouth. He didn’t even know what he was so nervous for, Sungwoon and him were almost always hanging out in the past few weeks and he wasn’t nervous about those the least. But, maybe it’s the thought of this being their official first date that made the boy this nervous.

“Calm down Daniel” Minhyun got up and wrapped his arm around the younger boy, “You’re going to be fine. I’m sure he is just as nervous as you.”

“Deep breaths, you can do this!” said Seongwu while smiling at Daniel, giving the younger boy the reassurance he needed.

“Thanks guys.” he muttered out, going to sit down on the couch when the door bell rang.

Daniel opened the door and there stood Sungwoon, in his full glory. His soft brown hair pushed to the front, eyes sparkling like they have the entire universe in them, looking absolutely dazzling and leaving Daniel’s heart feeling like it just got hit with a hundred love arrows.

“Woah, you look breathtaking.” said Daniel with his mouth slightly open, love almost dripping out of his eyes.

“You look just as breathtaking love, let’s get this date night!” Sungwoon grabs Daniel’s hand and leads him to his car.

……..

 

“Oh this is nice!” exclaimed Daniel after walking into the cutest lil corner coffee shop, decorated in a vintage way with fairy lights. The warmth of the shop and everyone’s low murmurs made the two feel a really familiar atmosphere, enticing their hearts.

“So, this is really happening..” Daniel says as he takes a sip of his mocha.

“Yeah, it’s-” Sungwoon can’t even finish his sentence before he bursts into laughter, getting distracted by Daniel’s mocha moustache the boy didn’t even know he had.

“What are you laughing at, hyung? Is there something on my face?” Daniel asks scared.

“Don’t worry, I got you” Sungwoon gets up from his seat slightly and comes closer to Daniel’s face, taking a napkin in his hands wiping his philtrum, which automatically makes Daniel’s eyes widen and heart beating faster.

“Hyung” Daniel says almost breathtaken, “I really could’ve done that on my own, you now.”

“I know” Sungwoon smiles and continues, taking Daniel’s hand into his, “I just want to treat you well.”

Both of the boys are now giggling and blushing, feeling more lovestruck than ever. The sparks in their hearts are now almost bursting and radiating outside of their bodies, making the atmosphere even more warm and sweeter than it already was. At this point, it was certain that this would lead to somewhere.

 

…..

 

“I dare you to win this one for me” Sungwoon raises his eyebrow at Daniel.

They boys were at the local fair now, the sun is slowly setting making the lights of the fair brighter and more and more people, specifically couples are arriving, filling the air with love. They were at the shooting game booth now and Sungwoon took a special interest for a fluffy cloud shaped plushie with a smile on it’s face.

“You think I can’t do it? You messed with the wrong person hyung”

Daniel takes the toy gun in his hands and aims precisely at the bottle standing a couple of meters away from him. He presses the trigger, shooting the bottle immediately in one go, leaving both the vendor and Sungwoon a little shocked.

“Told you I can do it.” he looks at Sungwoon, while the vendor is handing Sungwoon the plushie.

“Not gonna lie, you looked kinda hot with that gun in your hand” Sungwoon says as his embrace around the plushie tightens, leaving Daniel’s cheeks blushed and ears hot. When he looked up and saw the boy flustered, he couldn’t help but giggle heartfully.

“Hyung, not now please. We’re in public.” Daniel puts his head down and slowly walks away from the booth, still shy and flushed.

“Alright alright, but I just wanted to let you know” Sungwoon winks at Daniel as he holds his hand and intertwines their fingers. He loved the fact Daniel’s hands were bigger than him, it made him feel warm and secure, like the boy would protect him no matter what, which Daniel would.

The two of them stop in front of a claw machine, full of random plushies of all kind. Sungwoon sees one he thinks Daniel would particularly like and he decides to win that one for him.

“I’m gonna win this plush for you” he says adamant, pointing at the Apeach plush standing in the sea of plushies.

“Hyung” Daniel leans against the machine, you know these claw machines are a scam right?”

“I would spend all the money in the world on you, now let me win this for you.”

 

 _“How the fuck is he this sweet with his words, what even is this man?????”_  

 

 

One round and nothing, another round and nothing, a couple of more rounds and still nothing. At this point Sungwoon was starting to get upset.

“Why the fuck are you not staying inside the damn claw” he says as he witnesses the Apeach plushie dropping out of the claw for the nth time, hitting the controls and already spending over $30 on the machine.

“I already told you these things are scams, you really don’t need to try anymore hyung, I’m okay” Daniel says with sincerity in his voice, feeling bad that Sungwoon is losing money because of him.

“No! I’m adamant at getting you this plush. There’s no giving up now”

“Okay, then let’s try it this way, you’ll see.” Daniel smirks and puts another bill inside the machine and Sungwoon starts controlling it.

When the plush is grabbed by the claw, Daniel bends down, grabbing the bottom of the machine.

“What are you-” Sungwoon says, his thoughts cut off once again by what’s happening righ by his side.

Daniel picks up the machine, using all the strength in his body to slightly bend it, leading the claw to the hole where the plushie successfully gets dropped, making the Sungwoon cheer loudly and the bystanders burst into laughter, all while Daniel has the widest smile on his face, full of pride.

“You’re really unbelievable Kang Daniel, you know that?” the elder says as he wraps his arms around Daniel’s waist, bringing him into a tight hug.

“Scam the system instead of letting the system scam you” he winks at Sungwoon, still smiling and hugging his plush and Sungwoon simultaneously.

Both of them are at their happiest now, having each other’s arms wrapped around each other’s waist, while they’re holding their plushies in their other hand. They leave the fair feeling happier and more in love than ever, the city lights mixing with the shiny colourful fairy lights of the fair and the sunset evoking feelings of peace and serenity in their chest, leaving the murmured laughter of the vast crowd behind them as they walk further and further from the event.

 

 

 

 **_It’s finally come to me_ **  
**_It’s everything I ever imagined_ **

 

 

 

Sungwoon walked Daniel to his doorstep, both so happy but regretting the fact it’s time to say goodbye now. They want to spend the entire night together, smiling, laughing, admiring each other and the unwrapping night scene of Seoul, but tomorrow is a busy day for both of them.

Daniel turns around to Sungwoon and holds both of his hands, gently swinging them left and right, eyes full of love and shining brighter than any star in the sky.

“Thank you for today hyung, I honestly don’t remember the last time I was this happy. Actually, I don’t think I was ever this happy before.”

“You’re more than welcome angel, I’m glad you had fun as much as I did. I can’t wait to see you again, I really really want to keep seeing you again.” Sungwoon says as he reaches to fix Daniel’s hair.

“Hyung” Daniel says as he takes Sungwoon’s hand in his again, looking directly into his lips. “Would you mind if I- Would it be okay if we-?”

“Kissed?” Sungwoon looks at him, his lips starting to pout.

“Yes. This might be blunt but, I really want to kiss you right now.” Daniel puts his head down again, his cheeks getting blushy for God knows what time this evening, but it always made Sungwoon smile.

And in that moment, Sungwoon puts his hand on Daniel’s jaw, his fingers gracing Daniel’s cheekbones. He slowly gets on his toes, gaze on Daniel’s mouth and _finally_ connects his lips on Daniel’s. The moment of the touch felt like electricity bursted out of their bodies, both of their hearts beating fast almost in an instant, creating sparks and feelings none of them ever felt before.

Daniel took his hands and placed them on Sungwoon’s shoulders, bringing the elder back to his feet and bending down slowly, bitting his plump bottom lip, asking for entrance. The older obliged as he opened his mouth slowly and Daniel slipped his tongue in, making it the most breathtaking moment.

Sungwoon’s lips felt like heaven itself, the two most plump and softest clouds and his tongue is like magic. Daniel never wanted to part his mouth from his, he wanted to be kissing him forever, he couldn’t get enough of this feeling. He felt so complete at that moment

When Sungwoon’s tongue entered the younger’s mouth, he felt like at that moment he was going to melt away into a puddle. It felt so sweet, so right, it’s what the both never knew they needed, never knew it could feel like this with the right person. Daniel started to let out tiny pants, all of the air in his chest knocked out, yearning for more. He kissed Sungwoon deeper, completely enveloping him with his arms and the pleasure was overwhelming for both sides. Sungwoon let out a slight tiny moan, when Daniel bit his lip again, which made Daniel’s urges even stronger.

Unconsciously, Daniel pinned Sungwoon against the wall, getting really carried away by the feeling of the kiss, the height difference between them making both of their hearts flutter despite this hot moment. Their lips are still seeking each other, Daniel’s body pressed against Sungwoon’s, fingers gracing his cheekbones.

 _"Nah"_ , Sungwoon decided and changed their positions, now he was the one pinning Daniel against the wall, keeping Daniel's face tight in his hands, further deepening the kiss, leaving the younger boy completely flushed. Daniel found himself prefering it this way, being almost manhandled by Sungwoon. It felt right to him, being led and dominated like this. The lust is growing, making Daniel's mind go to all sorts of places. He's feeling more and more like he just wants Sungwoon to take him away right now and make him his.

It was only when they heard a dog bark in the garden next to theirs, both of them snapped out of it, realising this was a longer and hotter kiss than intended and decided to stop.

Sungwoon was the first to seperate his lips from Daniel’s, a small string of saliva appearing, both of them now realising this was a pretty intense kiss. Both boys’ faces are flushed, cheeks red and ears hot, deep pants still coming out of their mouths. They were so breathtaken and overwhelmed by the feeling, it took them about 5 minutes to completely calm down and come to their senses.

“Was this really your first kiss?” Sungwoon asked confused and still breathtaken.

“Yes” Daniel replied slightly self conscious, “Did I do okay? Was I good? I didn’t use too much tongue right? I know some peop-”

The younger couldn’t finish his sentence before Sungwoon gave him a quick kiss on the lips again to shut him up. A small one, but still powerful.

“You were amazing, it was the best kiss I’ve ever had.” Sungwoon said with a warm tone, brushing the tip of his thumb against Daniel’s cheekbones.

Daniel giggled, feeling proud of himself “Thank you, hyung”

“But next time, please bend down first. I’m embarrassed at the fact I had to get on my toes to kiss you at first.” Sungwoon pouted, making Daniel’s heart skip a beat.

“Got it, sorry hyung.” says Daniel as he wraps his arms around Sungwoon’s waist, bringing the boy into his chest and Sungwoon smiles satisfied and happy with this moment.

“So, are we like, official now? Are we-” Daniel takes a small pause and in the smallest voice ever says “boyfriends?”

Sungwoon seperates from his arms, looks up at Daniel fondly, smiles and says “We sure are”, his heart now relieved and Daniel feeling like the happiest boy in the world.

 

 _“I finally found you and get to feel you, after spending so much time yearning for you.”_ Daniel thinks to himself, acting like he’s talking to love itself. There is no feeling that could ever compare to this one, the feeling of his first ever love right in front of him, the feeling of love being mutual. It’s more than he could ever ask for, more than he ever hoped for. He didn’t expect to find the _love of his life_ this early and this fast. After waiting for so long, so many nights spent being upset, the younger finally found out what love is and how it feels like. It’s sweeter than sugar, a feeling warmer than the sun and softer than a feather. It’s what makes butterflies in your stomach, it’s what makes your heart feel like a garden of flowers. It’s the warmest sun shining on freshly sprinkled grass. This is what love is to Daniel. And no one can make him feel that way other than his one and only, Sungwoon.

 _“Thank you for finally visiting me, please never ever leave me, Love.”_ and with that final thought he hugs Sungwoon again and keeps him in a tight hug for a couple of minutes, treasuring the elder, before both of the boys say goodbye to each other and spend the entire evening gushing over each other, their hearts finding each other’s destined half.

**Author's Note:**

> so.. here we are.. thank you for reading it everyone and i really hope you enjoyed it!  
> please leave a kudos and a comment if you liked it! :D


End file.
